


5 plus 1

by agentsoffitzsimmons



Series: WinterHawk Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AIM - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wedding, as usual, the team bets on the two, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsoffitzsimmons/pseuds/agentsoffitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Bucky Barnes saved Clint Barton's ass and one time Clint saved Bucky.</p>
<p>This was for the WinterHawk fic exchange for incurableinsanity! It was a lot of fun to write and I really hope everyone enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 plus 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incurableinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/gifts).



1.

The first time that Bucky met Clint, the soldier knew he was in for a wild ride. 

It was a few days after the events in DC happened. Bucky was on the run, well sort of. He was on the run from the government and from Steve Rogers. He had managed to find a little motel just outside of DC to stay in. He had to remember. He had to find those memories from way back when. Steve was counting on him.

He had gone to the Smithsonian and seen the exhibit on him and Stevie. That had managed to trigger some of those memories. Steve had always been a punk and the exhibit helped him remember that. So he had managed to gain some of his memories back. Unfortunately, it wasn’t just the good ones.

No, with the good memories of Brooklyn in the 40’s, he also got the Winter Soldier’s memories. The killings, the bodies, the screams, the pain… That was all stuff he wished he didn’t remember. That was just the burden he took with him, however.

Clint came in to the picture a few days after the trip to the museum. Bucky had had a moment of flashbacks and had run out of his motel room and into the forest right outside. No jacket, no gun, and no hat to cover his face. There was a knife in his boot just in case, but he really hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone. Bucky wasn’t thinking straight anyways so the fact that he had the knife was good enough.

He ran and ran for what seemed like hours. There were pictures and flashbacks that were constantly going through his head. He didn’t stop until the screams and voices in his head stopped. Weirdly enough, they stopped right as another man came into view. 

He seemed so focused. This man was standing right by a small creek, a bow in his hand. That was weird. Bucky hadn’t seen a bow and arrow for quite awhile. It was a very interesting choice of weapon. It was obvious that the man was skilled with the weapon, however. He held it with such mastery that it was difficult for the soldier to look away.

The archer was aiming at something. He was out of breath, sweat dripping down his forehead, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe regularly. It was obvious that he had been running for awhile too. Maybe he was running away from someone, though. Maybe that is what he was aiming at.

Sure enough, not two minutes later, a group of seven guys in yellow hazmat type suits emerged from the woods that he was aiming towards. In the blink of an eye, the man had nocked three arrows and released them. Bucky watched them fly true to their targets, taking out three of the men in weird suits. The archer did it again, taking out two more of the men. That just left two more men who just stood and stared. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle. They were having second thoughts. Smart.

He was wrong. The two men were simply waiting for back up. About 20 more men emerged from the forest wearing the exact same outfit. Okay, now Bucky was getting a little worried. Yeah, the archer could probably take down the men himself but there were a lot of them and he didn’t have many arrows left. 

The man hesitated as the yellow suits emerged from the forest. He was quickly counting how many there were and comparing them to how many arrows he had left. Needless to say, this man looked quite worried.

The soldier part of him wanted to get out there and take them down but the Bucky Barnes part of him knew better than to get in between two sides like that.

After the men in the yellow suits started attacking, the soldier part of him won. He had a knife in his boot and he was out of the bush in no time. The archer was managing to keep up but the men still had the upper hand. Bucky took out a few of them, making sure that they were dead before moving onto the next.

The archer hadn’t seen him yet. Good. The metal arm would be a dead giveaway. If he recognized the metal arm, he would probably call the cops and Bucky would have to run again. He did have the knock-off super soldier serum, but he still got very tired. 

A few more men ran into the clearing that they were fighting in but Bucky very quickly took them out. As soon as they were all gone, Bucky turned to face the other. He had been beaten up pretty badly. Cuts lined his arms, one cut on his cheek, and what looked like a stab wound in his side. 

“You one of them?” The man asked, completely out of breath now. 

Bucky shook his head, taking a deep breath before pocketing the knife in his hand. “Nah. Not with them.” 

The archer nodded, glancing down at his bow. “Right, okay. Thanks.” Bucky just nodded and started to walk back towards where he had come from.

Clint watched him start to leave, a small groan leaving his lips. Yeah, that stab wound would be hell. He quickly sent a message to Natasha saying that he needed extraction and medical here as soon as she could get them here. As soon as he hit send, he glanced back up wondering if the man was still here. After all, he probably deserved a proper thank you… but he was gone. There was no sign of him anywhere.

Maybe Clint was imagining it. After New York, he was sure he could imagine that. Maybe he wasn’t and a ghost of sorts helped him out.

2.

The next time Bucky saw Clint was in the Avengers Tower. Steve had finally caught up to him and managed to convince him to come live with the Captain and his team. Apparently they were like a family now and Bucky would be completely safe. He was skeptical at first but this was Steve. If Steve said it was safe, it was probably safe.

Steve had dragged him away from the motel he had been staying at and into New York City. 

Bucky had complained the whole way there and attempted to escape approximately 13 times from the motel to the Tower. Steve had managed to stop him every time.

As soon as they had gotten to the Tower, Bucky huddled closer to himself, pulling his jacket tighter and his hat lower. Steve placed a gentle hand on his back and led him inside. 

The government was still after him so they had to be careful when Bucky was outside. Both Steve and Bucky knew the risks but Steve had claimed it would be worth it to have Bucky in the Tower. Bucky didn’t agree but went along with it anyways.

When they finally got up to the communal floors, Bucky froze. About four people were walking around the floor, looking totally calm and normal as they saw Bucky for the first time. 

There was the red-head who he was sure he had hurt before. He knew her. The soldier knew her, at least. She was there in DC but he also knew her before that. She was giving him a weird look. She knew him too. Her name was Natasha.

There was a black haired man with a beard and moustache combo thing that Bucky would never understand. He looked too tired for his own good and there was something blue that was glowing through his shirt. The man briefly glanced over at Bucky before shrugging and going back to his coffee. His name was Tony.

Next to him was another man. He had brown hair and glasses and it looked like he could use some sleep as well. This man was in a lab coat so Bucky figured he had been working on something. Maybe with the other man? He nodded in his direction before going back and talking to the other man who was beside him. His name was Bruce.

The last person was the one that made Bucky freeze. It was the same man from the forest. The one he had helped when the yellow suits attacked. It was obvious that he recognized Bucky as his eyes lit up when he saw him. This was Clint.

He looked much better than before. His bruises and cuts had healed and the stab wound was almost healed as well.

He felt relieve for some reason. 

Bucky had no idea why.

Clint got up off of the couch, much to Natasha’s displeasure, and made his way towards Bucky. He was still healing from the AIM attack but he made it over eventually. All eyes were on him. The archer stuck out his hand gently in front of him, towards Bucky. “Name’s Clint. Nice to meet you, James.” 

Bucky blinked and stared at the hand in front of him for a good minute or so. Clint wasn’t pulling it back so he did what he was supposed to. Bucky shook his hand, allowing a small smile to appear on his lips. “You can call me Bucky. I think everyone does.” That made the archer chuckle. 

“I will call you whatever you want me to.” Bucky hesitated again. He had a choice? He was able to tell Clint what he wanted to be called? That was new to him. A whole new idea.

“Bucky… o-or James. I don’t mind either.” Clint nodded and let go of his hand, dropping them to his side.

“Good. Now if you will excuse me, I think I might pass out.” That made everyone jump up. Clint did as he said he would and slowly but surely slipped into unconsciousness. Bucky caught him with relative ease before his head hit the floor.

The red-head, Natasha as Steve had called her, was right by his side as he carefully picked Clint up. What the hell was he supposed to do now? 

Natasha spoke quietly. “I’m sorry about him. He was on a mission and it went badly. It caused him to lose a lot of blood and he hasn’t been eating right. Well, he hasn’t been taking care of himself since New York.” She seemed a little worried. From what Steve had told him, she was normally emotionless. She was a spy after all.

Bucky looked down at the man in his arms with a frown. Well that wasn’t right. He should take care of himself. What happened in New York? He had so many questions running through his mind but for now, he had to focus on the unconscious Clint.

“I can take him to his room.” Steve said from behind Bucky. The soldier only shook his head. “No, no, I got him.” He had no idea why but he felt protective over this one. He had saved him before. Maybe that was why.

“Alright, you can follow me…” Steve muttered, a little confused. Everyone else in the room stared as they walked off towards Clint’s room.

Bucky made sure that the archer was comfortable and warm. He made sure that there would be food and water in his room before he woke up. Apparently there was a butler around here that Steve mentioned. He would meet him later. Now he was supposed to go meet the rest of the team.

After making sure Clint would have everything his needed when he woke up, Bucky left his room.

3.

Bucky decided that he should really start keeping track of how many times he had to save Clint Barton’s ass. That idiot always seemed to get into trouble and it was always Bucky who would save him. Why? He still had no idea.

The two had bonded very quickly after Bucky moved in. One would find the other up at midnight watching some shitty movie in the communal area. They would simply sit there in peace and watch whatever was on together. They didn’t say a word, just enjoyed each other’s silent company.

Now, however, was not silent. This was the first time that Bucky had been called into an official Avengers mission and it wasn’t going too well. Steve was taking point and barking orders in everyone’s ears via the comms system. Bucky was still getting used to that.

He could hear everyone. He could hear Natasha yelling that she needed back up, he could hear Sam, the new guy, telling her he was on his way. He heard Tony saying he was going to cover Cap’s back while Captain America was saying some pretty vulgar things about this monster.

He couldn’t hear Clint.

Bucky fired another few rounds at this giant… squid thing before trying to listen again. Nothing. He couldn’t even see arrows being fired. That wasn’t good. 

“Barton, report!” He yelled as he aimed towards the monster again. Steve had put him on a nearby roof as he shot better from afar. Clint did too which meant he would be up on the roofs too. 

“I’m out of arrows. I got one more but-“ He heard Clint let out a grunt. He must be fighting something on his roof. “They are everywhere! Sorry guys for what I am about to do.” 

The hell was that supposed to mean? Bucky looked up from his rifle to see Clint hopping across a nearby roof top. That idiot had a couple smaller squid things chasing him. What was he doing?

His question was answered quickly as Barton jumped off the side of the building, shooting the two squids simultaneously as he did so.

Bucky didn't even realize he was up and running before he was on the rooftop that Clint had just fallen off of.

Luckily for him, that idiot had managed to shoot a grappling arrow up towards the roof that had caught onto the siding. Clint had hit the wall, however, and was dangerously close to being unconscious. James looked down at the archer for a brief second before grabbing onto the arrow.

Clint glanced up at him, a small smile on his lips. “Always saving me, aren't ya, Buck?” He seemed out of it. That wasn't good. Bucky started pulling him up.

Clint’s eyes started closing and his grip was becoming lax.

“No, no, you are not allowed to die on me Barton.” James pulled quicker.

The rest of the team was yelling in his ear. He couldn't focus on them. The only thing he was focusing on was Clint.

He was almost there. He had almost pulled up all of the rope that Clint was hanging onto, just barely hanging onto at this point.

“Stark!” He yelled into his comm as Clint started slipping even further. He had almost let go.

He was so close.

Bucky reached down to try and grab the archer but he couldn't reach him in time. He watched as Clint finally let go and slipped off the rope, free falling down towards the sidewalk.

Again, he didn't realize he had jumped after him until he grabbed the archer and pulled him close. His arm could save him again, right? The sidewalk was quickly approaching. Bucky held Clint close and closed his eyes tightly.

He waited for the impact to come but it never did. 

Bucky opened his eyes to see the sidewalk going away from them. Clint was still in his arms, limp and unconscious but alive. The soldier looked up and saw a familiar red and gold suit.

Stark.

Bucky let out a soft chuckle as he tightened his grip on Clint. He could now hear Steve shouting at him through the comms. Stark was even yelling at him but he was too busy fussing over the man in his arms while making sure he wasn't going to slip.

Tony put the two on a nearby roof before flying off to help his boyfriend. Bucky gently set down Clint and looked him over trying to find any sort of injuries. Nothing. Besides a bump forming on his forehead, he was fine.

Later, Clint would wake up in SHIELD’s medical section asking for Bucky. Steve had been there to watch over him. A knowing smile spread across the Captain’s lips.

4.

Saving each other in missions was becoming very common. Too common for the rest of the team to like. The two shouldn't need to be saved that often! 

They had all started to think they were doing it on purpose.

That started a betting pool as they all slowly figured out that the two liked each other. 

Steve was happy, of course. He had Tony now and was as happy as ever. His best friend deserved the same thing. Clint was a wonderful guy and knew they would be happy together. After all, they shared a bunch of insecurities and they both had a bunch of problems. Steve new they were both strong and could get over this together.

Natasha felt the same way. She loved Clint to death and wanted him to feel the same way she did when she was around Sam. It had taken her forever to let Sam get that close to her but she had been so grateful when he managed to break through her walls. She knew Clint had some issues letting people in, especially after Loki. She could see Bucky slowly breaking those walls down. 

Needless to say, the two decided to work together to get the two of them together. Even Tony and Sam decided they wanted to help as much as they could. 

Steve, being the gentleman he was, just wanted to set them up on a blind date and hope for the best. Natasha knew better. She knew both boys well enough to know they would be too stubborn for that. No, they had to get creative.

“We need them too be with each other in their most vulnerable state. Clint typically builds his walls up at night. He can never sleep without having nightmares about Loki. He has panic attacks. Maybe we get Jarvis to send in Bucky and help him?” She offered.

“What if he pushes Bucky away and we start way back at square one?” Sam asked, looking over at his lover. “I know when you get like that; it is really hard for me to get you down.”

This time Steve spoke up. “It might work easier for those two. Bucky has had many panic attacks before.”

Tony nodded along. “He helped me through one once. Said he would kill me if I ever told anyone but I thought it might be helpful.” 

Sam shrugged. “That is true. I see your point.”

Tony frowned. “How often does he have these panic attacks, Jay?” He asked his AI.

The AI spoke up. “About twice a day, sir.” That shocked everyone. “And Bucky?” Jarvis spoke up again. “About the same. His differs more than Agent Barton’s does.” 

Steve sighed. He knew it was bad but didn't know it was that bad. The Captain leaned into Tony a little more as he thought about his friend suffering like that. Tony put an arm around his lover, pressing a small kiss to his temple.

“So, your plan is to wait until one of them has an attack and then send the other in to comfort them?” Tony asked, just to make sure. 

Natasha shook her head. “Sort of. We make Bucky go in after Clint. He doesn't like to admit it but he gets really clingy when he is like that. He will do something.” 

Sam nodded, letting out a sigh. “Sounds good. Shall we sit back and wait now?”

And that is what they did. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long.

Clint had just gotten back to his room from his late night archery practice. He had set his bow down as well as his quiver and immediately saw blue. It happened whenever he set his bow down. He quickly grabbed it again, curling his fingers around it. Just for good measure, he took an arrow and nocked it against the bow string.

His breathing picked up as he moved about his room. He was scanning it just to make sure that w certain god hadn’t snuck in while he was gone. Clint did this every single night once he came back. 

“Jarvis? Where is Nat?” He asked the ceiling as his breathing got more erratic. He started shaking. He couldn't focus anymore. 

“She had gone out with Master Sam, sir. I shall see who is still here.” Clint shook his head. “No, no, I need Nat.” The AI didn't reply. Clint groaned and walked over to his bedroom. 

Bucky had been relaxing in his room for once when Jarvis started speaking. “Excuse me, sir, Agent Barton requires your attention. Agent Romanoff asked me to inform you when he was having an anxiety attack.” 

The brunet looked up at the ceiling and then down at his book. Without another second of hesitation he is up and out of his room.

He knew panic attacks. He had them more often than he would like to admit. Hell, he never told Steve when he was having one. Bucky knew what he needed to do.

Jarvis let him into the archer’s room and he quickly ran in. “Clint?” He asked, a little hesitantly. Okay, if he was deep into an attack, he probably wouldn't respond. Damn.

The archer was curled up in his bed, shaking as his vision turned completely blue. He didn't feel in control of his actions anymore. He felt Loki taking over yet again. 

No, he couldn't let him. Not when there were so many people in this tower Clint wanted to protect.

Bucky found him pretty quickly, shivering in his bed. The soldier slowly approached him, talking slowly and softly. “Clint, open your eyes. Look at me.” Clint didn't budge.

The brunet walked closer to him, slowly crawling up onto the bed. Bucky did want to spook the archer but he had to snap the other out of it somehow. He reached over with his real ha d and grabbed one of Clint’s. “Come on, dork. Don't make me hurt you.” He didn't want to get physical with him but he would if he had to.

In his dream, Clint could hear someone trying to talk to him. Someone was trying to get Loki out. It sounded familiar. 

“Clint, come on.” Bucky tried again, slowly grabbing his other hand. Using both of his hands, he pulled the other against his chest. Something to shock him would get him out, right?

Sure enough, Clint snapped out of it and opened his eyes. He didn't see blue but instead saw silver. And the silver was cold? The archer gulped in air as he slowly came back to himself.

“That's it. Calm down. You are safe, I am here. Just… Breathe, dork.” Bucky said softly as he ran his fingers through the other’s short hair. It was damp as Clint had obviously been sweating. Bucky didn't blame him. This was a pretty bad attack.

Clint clutched onto Bucky's t-shirt, holding onto it for dear life. Like, if he let go, he would slip back into Loki’s hold. Bucky just sat there with him until he was calm enough to speak and his breathing was back to normal.

And what does that asshole say first?

“’M not a dork.” He says, his face buried in Bucky’s neck. The soldier couldn't help but laugh as he pulled the other closer, hugging him tightly.

“You scared the shit out of me so I can call you whatever the hell I want to.” Clint pulled back and smiled. “Still not a dork.”

After that, they came to each other when they panicked. It wasn't what Sam, Steve, Tony, or Natasha wanted but the bet was still on.

Natasha won.

5\. 

It wasn't but two weeks later that Bucky and Clint came out and said that they were an item to the team. No one was surprised but everyone now owed Natasha money.

The two boys weren't surprised that they had a bet on them.

Needless to say, it got out to the public pretty damn fast and when things like that gets out, it is very easy for the information to fall into the wrong hands.

And fall into the wrong hands it did.

Hydra was still looking for their perfect soldier and what was a better way to get him back than to kidnap his archer boyfriend? The next mission the two had gone on together ended very badly.

Hydra had managed to create an android that attempted to destroy the White House. That was just a ploy to get the two of them out into the open. It worked.

Bucky took his eyes off of Clint for one second and that dork had to get into trouble. He turned away to reload his gun and the next thing he heard was Clint screaming in his ear. The soldier turned to look at where the archer was and who does he see? Rumlow.

Rumlow took Clint. Bucky was pissed.

“Stark! They have Clint!” Tony could fly. He could catch up to their plane. He could get Clint back.

He ended up being too late. Bucky had cursed him out the entire way home.

“Look, I will find him. We will find him, Buck, I promise.” Tony had promised.

It didn't take long to hear from Hydra. They sent them a video message via Jarvis.

Brock's face appeared on their TV, Clint tied up in the background. His hearing aids had been ripped out and thrown to the floor next to him. He was bleeding and also looked like he had been crying. Everyone flinched at that.

“Well, Soldier. You went and fell in love? That's unacceptable and you know it. Come back to us and we let him go. You have 24 hours, James.” Brock moved from in front of the camera to behind Clint. “Say hi to your Bucky.” He hissed, grabbing Clint’s hair and forcing him to look up into the camera.

It was obvious Clint hadn't heard what he had said but he knew who the video was for. That much he understood. “Bucky. Please. Don't do it. Leave me be. Let them do whatever to me. I don't care! Stay strong for me.” And with that, the feed cut out.

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. That contact was all that kept the soldier in his seat. It was the only thing that kept him somewhat calm.

“I have to find them. Stark, can you track where they sent the feed from? I'm going to grab my things. Send the coordinates to one of the quinjets.” Bucky barked as he stood. Stevens hand fell off his shoulder as he did so.

“I'm coming with you. No talking me out of it either. Clint is important to us all.” Steve said sharply. Natasha immediately some up saying she was going as well. Soon, the whole team said they were going too.

“As much as I would love some back up here, they asked for me and me alone. I'm going by myself. I'm sorry.” With that, Bucky stormed off to get himself ready. He had to get Clint and fast.

In the end, the team agreed to stay behind, which was suspicious to Bucky but he went along with it. Tony programmed the jet to take him exactly where he was supposed to. Steve and Natasha made sure he had enough weapons. Bruce had given him a first I'd kit for when Clint got back. It looked like he was in pretty bad shape from the video.

Bucky knew he wasn't going to need the weapons, however. He was going to turn himself in and put Clint on the jet back home. He would be staying to ensure the archer’s safety. That wasn't something he was willing to risk.

It was a quick flight to the base that Hydra was keeping Clint in. Turns out, it was just outside the city. Bucky quickly landed the jet and opened the hatch. He had parked a little ways away just for the element of surprise but made sure to stay close so Clint could get away.

The soldier left the jet without any weapons. He left the first aid kit in there as well. He made sure the jet was also going to go straight back to the tower. He couldn't risk anyone getting to Clint.

James walked right up to the base where two guards seemed to be waiting for him. They grabbed his arms and dragged him inside.

“Barnes. Nice to see you again. I see you came to save your precious little archer.” A voice bellowed. Bucky couldn't tell where it was coming from but he knew that voice. It was all too familiar. 

Brock Rumlow. 

“I'm here now so let him go. You said you wouldn't keep him here if I turned myself in.” He heard the other tsk. “I said you would have to return to us, not turn yourself in.” Brock was now right in front of him. Right behind Rumlow was Clint. 

Clint had seen much better days. He had a deep gash across his cheek, a bunch of cuts lined his chest, his hands were tied together, he even had marks on his arms. God, if they had done something to his hands and arms to the point that Clint couldn't shoot anymore, no one was making it out alive.

“Yeah and I returned so let him go.” Bucky hissed.

Clint then noticed movement. Brock had left his side for once. But why? The blond looked up and froze. Bucky? H had told him to stay put. Clint had this. This was way too easy for him. He had already had his hands out of the restraints before. He just needed a distraction.

A distraction? Oh, well this would work.

He looked over at Bucky and smirked. The brunet seemed confused at first but then noticed hands moving. Oh. The soldier nodded. 

It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention to Brock who was now right in his face. “Did you hear me? You need to obey!” The man hissed before slapping James across the face.

That did it for Clint. The archer was up and out of the seat in the blink of an eye. He threw the chair at a nearby guard before going to attack the other with the rope. Natasha’s training was really coming in handy. Bucky quickly turned and knocked the two guards that were holding him out. Rumlow caught wind of this and started to move but both Clint and Bucky were on him before he could even move. 

Turns out, Brock had been stupid enough to only bring a few guards with him. After they had tied up Rumlow in the chair, the two men left. It seemed too easy for them. Something was off but neither mentioned it. They simply left the warehouse and went straight to the jet.

As soon as they had gotten in and the hatch had closed, Bucky was all over Clint. The brunet had quickly stripped him, claiming there was nothing he hadn't seen before, and did a thorough examination of him. He made sure that every scratch, bruise, and mark was accounted for before treating them.

Clint let him do what he wanted as he was just happy to be back. He knew he could have gotten out of it but the fact that Bucky was so willing to give himself up showed Clint that he really did care.

“Are you stupid?” Clint eventually murmured after Bucky had finished patching him up and had given him a spare pair of hearing aids,. The soldier looked very confused before Clint continued. “They almost had you again! You willingly submitted to Hydra again, Buck! Come on.”

The soldier looked ashamed for a moment before realizing he had nothing to be ashamed of. “Yeah, I came back to Hydra to save your ass! You are welcome!” 

Clint scoffed. “You knew I could have gotten out of that.” 

Bucky frowned. “The only thing that was going through my head at the time was you. They hurt you. They took you away from me. I couldn't stand seeing you like that… With them.” He mumbled. “I would do anything to keep you safe.”

Clint froze. Oh. That wasn't what he thought the other was going to say. “You… You would?” Once the other had nodded, Clint really thought about it and he would so the exact same if it meant Bucky would be safe. “I would do the same for you, you know I would, Bucky. Anything to keep you safe.” 

James leaned over to press a kiss to the other’s lips. “I know you would. Let's just stay safe from now on, though. Okay? I don't want to have to come save your dorky ass anymore.”

Clint chuckled, returning the kiss eagerly. “You won’t have to worry about that for awhile.”

+1 

The wedding was exactly as both men had expected it to be. Natasha had been a big help with the design and Stark had provided the funds for such a big event. Steve had agreed to be Bucky’s best man and Natasha was simply considered Clint’s best ‘man’. No one dared speak up about it later in the press.

It was a simple and quick wedding. No super long vows, no objections, no difficulties. Of course, they had both provided their own vows that they read to each other when the time came but neither was very long. 

After the main event came the reception. It was filled with drinks, dancing, and laughter the entire time. The press wasn’t allowed to come to that part of the wedding. That was reserved for the friends and family of the Avengers. 

Bucky and Clint had shared their first dance together, slow dancing to a typical song. Natasha and Sam joined them not long after the song had started. Eventually, Steve managed to drag Tony out onto the dance floor and the three couples danced by themselves for the remainder of the song.

After it was over, Bucky pulled away from Clint to plant a kiss on his lips. “I love you.” He muttered. It had taken him almost a year to say it but after he confessed, he couldn’t get the words to stop. Clint took a little longer to admit that he did love Bucky. Past experience with love made him a little hesitant but he eventually said it.

“I love you too, Buck. So much.” 

There was a poke to the archer’s back. Natasha was standing behind him with a smirk on her lips. “Mind if I step in?” The red head assassin asked. Bucky shook his head and stepped back. Steve walked up and held out his hand. Both grooms couldn’t help but laugh before running off to dance with their new partners.

They barely saw each other after that. They were both dragged into dancing with others and then dragged around to talk to many different people, most of whom they didn’t even know. When they finally met again, they stuck together. This was their wedding day after all.

Everyone eventually scattered and disappeared, leaving only the Avengers in the area. Clint grabbed Bucky’s hand and walked over with his husband to where the rest of the team was sitting. 

“Hey guys. I just wanted to thank you all for all the work you put into this. It really means a lot and this was such a beautiful wedding. I know I will never forget this.” Clint said with a smile on his lips. 

They just brushed off his compliments, saying it was for a good cause and that was what family did. Clint just kept thanking them. Eventually Sam spoke up.

“Don’t you guys have a flight to catch?” 

Clint frowned and shook his head. “No. Why would we be flying?” He turned to look at Bucky for reassurance but the brunet was only smirking. “Wait, are we going somewhere?” They had talked about a honeymoon and both agreed that they couldn’t be away for that long.

“Everything is all packed and ready. Just waiting for you to finish up here.” Bucky said, placing a kiss to Clint’s cheek. They deserved a break. After discussing with Clint about their honeymoon, he decided to go behind his back to plan a secret vacation for the two of them. Everyone had assured him that they would be fine without the two for a week.

“What? No, we can’t leave yet! We have to help clean this up and then we have to talk to Fury and I have to get someone to come and watch Lucky and the farm.” Bucky was just shaking his head.

“All taken care of.”

Clint stared at his new husband, completely shocked. “You are amazing.” Natasha rolled her eyes and stood at that.

“Alright, alright, get out of here you two. Go before I kiss your asses.” Sam chuckled and nodded. “Agreed.” 

Bucky took the archer’s hand, said his last goodbyes, and then dragged the other out of the building. He had the car all ready to go to the airport. Just needed a certain archer.

Clint looked like he was about to start crying. The archer had managed to keep the tears at bay while reading his vows and listening to Bucky’s as well. Apparently a vacation could reduce him to tears. Who knew?

Bucky helped Clint get in the car before getting in himself. It didn’t take long before they were off. Clint still didn’t know where and probably wouldn’t until they got there.

The drive to the airport was short and filled with the sound of the radio. It was late so Clint was about to pass out. Bucky made sure there was always something to keep him awake, though. The archer wasn’t quite thrilled with that but he dealt with it. 

Once they had arrived and parked, Bucky got out of the car and gathered their luggage. He made sure they had their passports and tickets. Once he made sure they were there, he unloaded the car, handing luggage to Clint for him to carry. 

Getting through the airport was easy. The security? Not so much. Bucky had some trouble with his metal arm in the metal detectors. People immediately recognized them when he had to remove his jacket which was covering said metal arm.

That was fun.

After getting through security, they didn’t have to wait long before their flight was called. Turns out, they were almost late for their flight because Clint had wanted to stay and dance a little longer. Not that Bucky was complaining, of course. He liked seeing his lover so carefree.

They got into their seats with ease, storing their luggage up above the seats. There were only two seats so they managed to have a whole row to themselves. Of course, they were a girl in the row across from them who immediately recognized them. She was nice enough.

They waited for their plane to take off before both managed to pass out. Turns out a wedding can really wear you out. The girl who had recognized them was nice enough to wake them when they were about to land. Two men with major PTSD awakening to a plane landing was not a good idea and she seemed to get it. 

As soon as Clint was awake, he was looking out the window, trying to figure out where the hell they were. No one had told him, even the flight attendant. He was anxious to figure it out. Looking out the window, the first thing the archer spotted was palm trees. He gasped.

They were in the Bahamas. It was mid-December so this was perfect as Clint always preferred the heat. The Bahamas were perfect. It was always warm, it was tropical, and he would get an excuse to see Bucky in a swim suit.

“Are you serious?” Clint asked groggily, sleep heavy in his voice. “Yeah, I’m serious. We get a week here, Clint. Just us.” Bucky said, leaning over to kiss at the other’s neck as he looked out the window. “Just wait until you see the place we are staying in.”

Turns out Stark had a big part in this as well. The place they were staying in was top of the line. It had a swimming pool out front, a huge master bed with a master bath, and a full gourmet kitchen. It was everything Clint wanted in a place and he had it now, for a whole week! With his husband too. That just made everything better.

The first thing either of them did was sleep. Yes, they had just slept through an entire flight to the beach but they were still tired. After their naps, they both suited up and went for a swim in their pool. It would take Bucky a little while before he went down to the beach where other’s would see him and his arm.

Clint just kept assuring him that no one would care as he was now seen as a hero and not a threat. 

Once he did manage to get Bucky down to the beach, they stayed there for hours. They sunned, they played in the ocean, they built a sandcastle, and they even dug a really big hole. They did everything you were supposed to do at the beach.

Needless to say when they returned back to their house, they were completely exhausted. Bucky ordered some take out and then joined Clint on their couch. The archer had turned on some weird show for the time being. The remote was still in his hand, ready to change the channel. 

Once Bucky sat down, Clint just set the remote down and cuddled up to the other. “Hey, Bucky? Have I ever told you how thankful I am for you…?”

The soldier smiled and shook his head. “What for saving your dumb ass every time you jump off a damn building?” 

The archer sighed. “Not just that. You saved me from myself, really. Before you came along, I was a mess. I was having nightmares every night, I saw blue every time I closed my eyes, and I was completely focused on my job. I wanted to get my reputation back. Loki destroyed everything I ever had a-and I had to get it all back. That meant completely ignoring my basic needs.

“Then you came along and you made me realize I was worth something. I wasn’t all that bad.” Clint smiled and looked up at his husband. “You made me smile for the first time in a very very long time.” 

Bucky had no idea what the hell he was supposed to say to that. He let the words sink in for awhile before replying.

“I don’t think I saved you. You did that yourself. You were the one who saved me, though. When I saw you in the field that say surrounded by the AIM agents, I knew you were something special. You needed me and… no one had needed me like that for a very long time.

“Then I came to the Tower and you were there. Sometimes, I just couldn’t be around Steve. He wanted me to be the old Bucky; the one he grew up with. I just can’t be him anymore and I would feel horrible. But, when I was with you, you never expected me to be like that. I could be myself around you. I could be Bucky and not the old Bucky. 

“You gave me a home and a life. You gave me something to focus on instead of my own self loathing.” Bucky gave the other a smile. “You were the one who saved me, even if you didn’t know it.”

Now it was Clint’s turn to be speechless. “I… I guess we saved each other, huh? We make a good couple.” He teased. The archer leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dork. Now get off me, the pizza is here.”

Fin.


End file.
